New Wave Boy
Note: The chapter is currently in development or production, and details are likely to change. New Wave Boy is the fourth full-length Westbury Detectives chapter. The story follows Pinhead Miyamoto bringing a teenage member into his gang, one whom is capable of hacking into the police department's private database, with the intent of turning him into the perfect successor. Summary Pinhead is frustrated over his lack of success in finding Clay Emmett's murderer and inability to make a protege, and grills himself over this in a strip club, much to Arbrook's disgust. Meanwhile, Jack knows Pinhead's after the police database again, but is happy to inform Pang Wei that his apartment is now a safe zone. Later, Emma Bishop is leaving for a date with Pinhead and brings in Jason Channarong , Robin's babysitter, a local high school student with a love for an anime he needs to get past region proxies for. Pinhead overhears and finds this promising, and recruits Jason himself, intentionally overpaying him for the babysitting. Jason accepts. The next day, Roger Mezzini returns from having had to break up a cosplay group public disturbance, confessing to Mara that he used to be a massive anime fan. Jason is escorted after school by Cain and Arbrook to Pinhead's apartment, where after some simple cutting into the police system, Jason recovers security footage of Clay Emmett's fatal tazing. Pinhead has him save it, planning something with it. After school, Vincent Antonelli visits Jason's school to ask students if they saw Cain and Arbrook allegedly leave the premises, but Jason is more amazed that Antonelli looks like Captain Tsai, a supporting character in his favourite anime, Ruby Day. Jason goes to the detective agency the next morning to apologize for his friend calling Antonelli "stupid", and Antonelli becomes interested in having Jason babysit. After school, Cain and Arbrook take Jason to Pinhead's main shipping centre, which Arbrook calls "the hive". Pinhead has watched the death footage of his father and is throwing a fit in his office, and after Cain and Arbrook reluctantly leave, Pinhead has Jason hack into the police email system and type out harassing emails from each of the detectives to each other. Ashamed, Jason later has dinner with his family, soon being called by Antonelli to babysit. Antonelli sees Jason go into the Sunset Grill the next day and persuades him to leave, with Pinhead witnessing their entire conversation. When Jason is taken to a gang meeting about Clay's killer, Pinhead turns the meeting into pointing fingers at Jason for becoming a traitor. When the rest of the gang stands up for Jason, Pinhead strangles Arbrook. Jason tears up his payment cheques and is taken home, so Pinhead arranges with Cora to have Antonelli killed so Jason will be all his. Arbrook overhears and tips off Pang Wei Xue, who tells the police, who decide to try and catch Cora and any other gang members at an anime convention... Title "New Wave Boy" was the third track on the 2003 techno album The Album, a duo album by Yasuyuki Okamura and Takkyu Ishino. It's one of the few that uses all English lyrics and has both Okamura and Takkyu singing together. Tense but incredibly fast and upbeat, it was chosen because of Okamura's influence tie to Pinhead, and how it contains two young and old-sounding Asian men singing together, symbolizing Pinhead and Jason's ties. Background Information *Fauna went into the chapter with no idea where it could go. Original ideas included Jason enjoying being Pinhead's successor, Jason being bullied by a couple named Monica and Luca, and a lengthy scene at Michelle Emmett's nightclub that would have involved Pinhead attempting to screen the death footage to a roomful of his family. *''Ruby Day'' is actually a failed series concept from when Fauna was 12, where it was originally about a college student-turned-costumed detective. This incarnation has Ruby as a younger, green-haired space bounty hunter. Category:Chapter